A Bizarre Phantasm
A Bizarre Phantasm is a level created by TeamN2. It is one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash. Most of its difficulty comes from the large amount of 2.0 effects and invisible portals that are all placed in ways to confuse, throw off, and cause the player to crash in every way possible. This level is often considered an insane or extreme demon by players. The level was verified by Cyclic, but may be potentially hacked. Description A Bizarre Phantasm is an extremely difficult demon created by TeamN2 members. It was featured and given the 10 star rating by RobTop, with all three coins becoming silver. The level utilises 2.0 effects bright designs, with blue as the theme color, and uses 2.0 effects to create many invisible portals all designed to mess up the player, with their only indications being innocent-looking background decoration. This means the player has to wind through tight spaces, many hasty timings and skillful areas without being tricked by the level. Gameplay The level starts with Hermes' part, a rather simple cube with gravity portals and blue jump rings. It is somewhat tricky but not too extreme. The level then progresses to a much higher difficulty with Motu's part; a half speed wave with Acropolis-like spacing and invisible gravity portals that make this wave much more difficult than it may seem. This then progresses to Cosine's ball. This ball is fairly simple but a little tricky, and the ship that follows it is also fairly simple as long as the player can straight fly well. Reple's part follows up, a tricky UFO with some awkward timings and a slow ball with tricks and an invisible teleporter with tight spaces. This is followed by Ryan LC's rather simple part. It starts off simple as a dual mini ship, then changes to a fairly simple mixed dual. It then goes to a triple speed wave, which quickly changes into half speed. This marks Luneth's part, which starts off as a very tricky wave with tight spaces and invisible size changers the player must be aware of. It then changes to a triple speed UFO with even tricker timing than the first one and many more gravity portals and spikes to fail the player. After this, the song picks up intensity and goes into Koreaqwer's part. This part is ridiculously difficult. It is a double speed mini wave with tight spaces, awkward timing everywhere, and mixed in with invisible gravity portals which are again only marked by decor that easily blends with the background. It changes to a regular size wave, but continues to throw invisible gravity portals and tight spaces at the player. The difficulty then cools down a lot with RedDragon's part, which is actually a fairly simple ship with some good straight fly skill. WOOGI's part then follows up, and is quite tricky because of some very fast and awkward timings the player must perform in a window of about 5 seconds, first as a ball, then in a cube with many random objects to add to the player's confusion. The cube switches to a wave that marks the beginning of ZenthicAlpha's part. It is much easier than the first two waves before it, but still has tight spaces in it and contains a few gravity portals and tricky timings. It then switches to a moderately difficult ship with tight spaces, and then a short but tricky mini gravity ball. After this, Miner's part begins. This part is insanely difficult due to the wave and ending of the ship part. The wave first has very tight spaces that seem to be marked by blue and yellow swirls. However, they actually represent the opposite gravity portal that they seem to mark, so the player must be careful. The wave then goes mini and into some very tight spaces that the player must squeeze through carefully but it have a secreat way if you go to the top in 67-68%. Then turns into a dual ship that is ridiculously annoying, due to the fact that the screen goes totally dark and the player still has to navigate through obstacles that they can no longer see. This then transitions to Zelda's part. This is a mixed dual that changes halfway through and is very tricky and difficult to do without good practice. It has even more invisible gravity portals and very short and crucial timings that must be executed perfectly. The mixed dual then switches to a wave that is fairly easy, but then goes into one last hard leg of the level, a mini ship with more invisible gravity portals and this time, invisible jump rings. If the player manages to make it through, they must make it through Yuri's final part. It is a wave that is actually rather unique, as the player must memorize which keys they must obtain in order not to crash at a very infuriating point in the level. If the player finishes this wave, they will turns into a cube that shows a list of all the people who created the level and a free coin for the player. There is also a note that the level was verified by Cyclic. User Coins The level has three user coins. Two are within the two insanely difficult waves and the last one is practically free. # The first coin is located in the first wave. It can be easily seen near the end. # The second coin is located in the third wave. The player must shoot high up through spikes and find their way back down to get this coin. # The last coin is a reward for completing the level and is basically a free coin. Trivia * This is TeamN2's second rated creation, and is also their second demon. * Zelda, one of the creators, designed a very large majority of the level. * This is the only well known featured 2.0 demon to use a song by Goukisan. * Because the word Bizarre was censored in certain instances, the level was not suggested in YouTube's search suggestions. * GoodSmile, the verifier of Audio Excursion is planning to re-verify the update version (fixed secret way in Miner's wave part) of the level legitimately. He currently has 69%. He has also said that he was so wrong to say that this level is easier than Ice Carbon Diablo X Fails * GoodSmile crashed many times at Miner's wave part (around 66-70%, fixed secreat way made it extremely hard) * GironDavid crashed at 77%. He passed the Miner's wave part using the secret way. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Mega Collabs